After life
by idioticmistake
Summary: It's about the life of the bebop crew after Viscious is killed. Spike is alive and is now in control of the Red Dragons other than that life is normal. R&R. ehh... i KNOW spikes suposed to be dead.. but cartoon netwrok lied to me an dnevr showed me da end
1. SPike leaves

I hope you like my fan fic it's the first one I ever made so flame me if you want. Any help would be greatly appreciated. If you like this thank japanfan for editing my grammar. Or it would be nothing like it is now. This begins on Mars. Also I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of its characters. As you can tell I need major help on this flame me as long as its helping.  
  
After Life  
  
By: Idioticmistake  
  
  
  
"Spike is that you?" said Faye. " Yeah, Vicious is dead I'm the new commander of the Red Dragon Syndicate. Otherwise if I leave they will hunt me down and kill me. I won't see you much anymore Faye, goodbye." said Spike. Faye screams " Why do you have to continue the horror, I can't take it anymore! At least let me get you to the Ambulance." Spike said " No I have a bounty on my head I can't go, let my syndicate men take care of me. If you need me come visit me on Mars." Faye cries as the syndicate takes him away.  
  
  
  
3 Months later  
  
" I would like a large value meal with fries please." Said Faye. " That will be 350 woolongs." Said the cashier. " Oh, umm wait a sec. As Faye check her account. " I'll pay for that," said a familiar voice. Somehow Faye could not place it. "I am happy to serve the Red Dragons," said the cashier. Faye all the time noticing that everyone had disappeared. Quickly turned around withdrawing her gun. 4 syndicate members quickly withdrew their guns" Oh my God." Said Faye Aghast. Dropped her cigarette. Then a hand swooped down and caught it. " I believe you dropped this Faye. " Spike is that you?" "Yeah who'd did you think it was Vicious?" asked Spike. " I would like to be left alone with Faye for a few minutes please." While motioning for the guards to exit the building. " So Faye what have you been up to? Gambling again I see your out of woolongs here take this it has 1 million woolongs, enough to let you last. Oh yeah only go to Casino's owned by Red Dragons, so I can bail you out just in case." " Thanks Spike for leaving me and then coming back giving me 1 million woolongs, are you going to leave again?" Faye shouted. Reaching across to slap him. But Spike caught her hand and twisted it. " Ow Spike let go!" screamed Faye. Spike quickly let go. "Don't try slapping me be glad my guards were outside or you would not have a hand anymore. I noticed you haven't changed much. Got any good bounties with Jet and Ed yet?" "No or I would not have needed woolongs so much. I see you aren't wearing the same blue clothes you used to." " Yeah I changed to a blue sports coat and tie, more business like. Look Faye I got to go hope to see you some other day" " Oh yeah give some woolongs to Jet and Ed. Oh yeah don't go getting messed up with other syndicates I hate to have to bail you out." Spike tosses a case of woolongs over to Faye. Spike leaves motioning for the Guards to follow. While secretly telling a few people to watch out for Faye and the others but keep undetected.  
  
Back on the Bebop ( 6 hours later) "You met Spike today?! Spike Spiegel our good friend and buddy that we haven't seen for over 3 months, and you mean to tell me you saw him at a Fast Food restraunt. How is that believable?" asked Jet. "That's what happened and that's what I said." Answered Faye. " He also gave you 1 million woolongs and told you to give me and Ed a big case of woolongs. What there is not able to believed? Except for the fact that Spike is the Leader of the ing Red Dragon Syndicate one of the biggest Sydicates on Mars. You really think I would believe that. Faye really where did you get the money? I don't want some angry people boarding this ship and getting it bloody. Tell me now and you can stay otherwise find another ride." " That's the Truth here lets call Spike now if you don't believe me Jet." " Ooh we get to see Spike person and Ed pushes a few buttons and out pops the surveillance screen for the Red Dragon Syndicate. " Ed you mean to tell me this whole time you had the Red Dragon Syndicate surveillance on Speed dial?" asked Faye. Ed just sat there looking at the screen " Woops wrong camera this is the Bathroom surveillance." Faye says, "OO let me see that hey Spike is in there! Lets see how much can you zoom?" Jet hits Faye on the head lightly. Ed Says " Faye Faye naughty person" as Ed quickly changes. " Jet says " I don't think this would be a good time to talk to Spike. Without Faye getting excessively horny and sluttish then she normally is."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This all so far if you like it review if you don't like it review. I'll try to make it better but no promises. I need your help. 


	2. casino

Well this is my second chapter even though I don't think I have any reviews for my first but who cares I'll just continue on because you people are so mean. This takes place 1 month after where I left off last time. In the Bebop 1 week after the meeting with Spike.  
  
"I am going gambling Jet ill be back for you famous Beef Noodles if I don't strike it rich." "talk about my cooking that way uyou might as well not come back and expect any beef noodles" "Balh Blah BLAh im out of here."  
  
180 minutes later on Mars  
  
"Bitch where is my money you better pay me now or I'll kill you now." "What money you must have the wrong person. I only went to that casino over there and did some betting." "Yeah and the money you borrowed from me went down the drain. Now your going to have to pay I'm going to make you work hard for the money you lost." 3 cars pull up door slams 12 people dressed in black suits walk out surrounding him. "Hey you the Red Dragon Syndicate wants you to let go of her or die!" said a man obviously working for the syndicate. "This bitch owes me money I'm not handing it over to some low life Red Dragon Syndicate." "Sir do you know who your talking to we are one of the largest syndicates on Mars I don't think you want to get messed up with us you must obviously be a foreigner who doesn't know his manners." "OH yeah this Bitch is mine go find your own person." "Ok you obviously will not listen you will die for the crime you have just now committed." 12 gunshots ringout blood covers the wall and is all over the alley. All of a sudden a bunch of hidden men jump out of nowhere and go for the Red Dragon Syndicate members. 4 more cars pull up. Men jump out while 3 machine guns emerge from the roofs of the vehicle. There is sudden chaos Faye ducks and runs into one of the cars and hides behind it shooting a gun she had picked up while running from the men. As the Red Dragon Syndicate members jump to the side and a series of loud gunshots from a Vulcan gun. A barrel Exploding, Sudden chaos a C4 bomb is planted the red Dragon grabs Faye. A series of loud splattered gunshots the C4 bomb is exploding the cars are rushing out of there. Bullets are stilling ringing the cars slide to a halt The men jump out blasting More cars pull up more men jump out. There is a rode block and about 2 dozen men clad with odd weapons jump out. Air support rushes in firing more Vulcan guns and snipers sniping exact targets A huge explosion total confusion one of the cars blows up chain reaction and all the cars are exploding left and right. A man grabs her and runs for cover. Then pulls her onto some more cars obviously waiting to pick them up. Faye asks "Where the hell am I?" A man replies " your with the Red Dragon Syndicate now you are safe, Faye valentine right Spike would like to see you something about excessive gambling and money borrowing from the wrong people.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
"So Faye I see your getting into trouble again. Do you know who you borrowed money from you borrowed money from some Drug Dealers they had hoards of Red Eye, if you need more money you could have asked me I would be more then willing to give you money. But what's done is done." Faye defends, "I was only having a little fun." "fun with the wrong people. Next time be more careful hear have 10 million woolong to keep you out of trouble for at least a month. Be glad that was Red Dragon Territory or you would have been dead by now. Now I want to have nothing to do with you ok so don't get into trouble I had to leave from a meeting to save your ass." Door opens 'Sir there has been a little disturbance around here about some girl and the syndicate coming and taking her without paying the debt." Spike replies " Send about 100 men and about 200 backup and take care of these low life's and have 300 people on hold ok now go." "Faye leave now before you don't have the chance. We already brought your vehicle here ( I forgot what Faye's ship was if you know tell me in the review)  
  
End of Chapter 2 Tune in Next time the attack of the white tigers. 


End file.
